The Dark Calling
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: A yuugiru request by BrokenAngel1000


_The Dark Calling_

Tagiru was worried. Indeed the goggle head was worried about his blond haired friend who seemed to be distancing himself from the himself and the others.

"Tagiru are you okay?" A soft older voice asked.

Tagiru looked up to see his boyfriend, Taiki, although lately the shorter goggle head was feeling more attracted to his best friend, Yuu.

"I'm fine Taiki-kun," Tagiru said smiling.

Taiki inwardly sighed and decided he wouldn't press Tagiru on the issue any farther.

* * *

Yuu woke shivering in his bed. He resisted the biting urge to curl into a ball. He'd had that same dream again. Although Yuu preferred to call it a nightmare and the dream really wasn't the same but it did take place in the same place. That being a gray beach Yuu believed that it was in the digital world but it seemed so cold and unfeeling.

With a slight shiver Yuu crept silently out of bed deciding to go on a walk hoping to distract himself. The young thirteen year old grabbed a random shirt along with a random pair of pants. The blond found himself near an ice-cream parlor. The boys blue eyes landed on the parlor before deciding that he would get an ice-cream himself. The boy was about to make his way toward the parlor until he felt a dark energy surround him. In less than a blink of an eye were the boy stood there was now all but simple air.

* * *

Zenjirou walked out of an ice-cream parlor eating a strawberry ice-cream cone. The brown eyed boy saw Yuu the fourteen year old boy raised a hand to call the younger boy but snapped his mouth shut just as soon. A very dark and evil aura seemed to surround Yuu in its prescience. The brown eyed boy watched in shock as the darkness seemed to swallow the boy whole. For a moment all the boy could do was stare at the same spot where Yuu had disappeared before his senses kicked in.

Zenjirou gave of a rather panicked sound before broking off into a run throwing his ice-cream away in the nearest trash can. In around fifteen minutes Zenjirou made to an amusement park where he knew Taiki and Tagiru would be. Stopping a few minutes to control his now reckless breathing the fourteen year old broke out into another run although while mumbling 'Excuse me' & 'Sorry' for what felt like hundred times. Finally Zenjirou made it to a table that Tagiru and Taiki were sitting at.

"Taiki, Tagiru!" Zenjirou said nearly breathless from all his running.

"What's wrong Zenjirou-senpai?" Tagiru asked a little worried.

"It's Yuu h-he d-disappeared!" Zenjirou said having a lot of trouble placing his words.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Tagiru asked worriedly.

"H-he w-was t-there o-one m-minute t-then g-gone t-the n-next," Zenjirou stuttered remembering the dark aura that had surrounded Yuu.

"W-what how?!" Tagiru asked worry laced in each word.

"I'm not sure," Zenjirou said truthfully.

While the three boys or to be more precise while Zenjirou and Tagiru talked and Taiki watched the xross loaders started to glow. In less then a blink of an eye the three were gone.

* * *

Yuu landed on a sandy gray beach. Taking one look around he knew instantly that this was the place form his dreams. With a silent shiver the blond got of the ground. Letting out a hazard breath he looked up only to realize that there was a digimon next to him. With a slight scream Yuu ran away trying to avoid the digimon.

Three digimon came out of the ocean Yuu tried to back away but found that the other digimon was right behind him so he ended up bumping into its leg. Seeing as he was trapped Yuu stayed still hoping they would possible leave him alone.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?!" Yuu exclaimed finally getting tired of staring at the digimon hoping they would leave.

"We want you to be the Dark Ocean's new master!" One of the digimon said in a booming voice.

"D-dark O-ocean m-master?" Yuu asked trying to make a sentence.

The digimon stared at him. Yuu looked around for an escape finally noticing that there was indeed a small opening Yuu quietly snuck away slipping through the opening Yuu broke off into a run. His eyes caught sight of a cave. The blond made a b-line for the cave. When he reached it he leaned against the wall sitting down soundlessly onto the ground.

"Who goes there?" A seemingly childish and innocent voice asked.

"I'm a human my names Yuu," Yuu said quietly.

"Lemme guess some digimon are trying to make you the master of the dark ocean?" The childishe voice asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Yuu asked.

"I'm Cupidmon," Cupidmon stepped into the light she looked like a completely white panda with small miniature gold wings on her back.

"Nice to meet you," Yuu said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you to word of advise though if you want to leave you'll have to defeat those four digimon," Cupidmon said before she flew onto his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Yuu asked.

"Simple do you have a digimon and xross loader?" The chibi digimon asked.

"Yea..." Yuu said.

"Then you'll just have to fuse your digimon with someone else," Cupidmon said.

"Who would I-" Yuu was abruptly cut of as the cave started to shake.

One of the digimon that Yuu had seen earlier was at the cave's entrance trying to get in.

"Now what we are going to do?" Cupidmon asked looking at Yuu questioningly.

"Cupidmon hang on okay?" Yuu said the chibi digimon nodded.

Yuu started running towards the cave's entrance managing to slip both him and Cupidmon through the opening. The blond stopped running when he reached the ocean breathing heavily. Yuu looked up to be temporarily blinded by a white light. When he opened his eyes he found Tagiru, Taiki, and Zenjirou standing in front of him.

"Tagiru, Taiki-senpai, Zenjirou-senpai!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yuu what-" Zenjirou was cut of when one of the four digimon the Yuu had seen headed towards them.

The four boys and Cupidmon scattered to avoid getting hit.

"Shoutmon reload!" Taiki said holding out his xross loader.

Shoutmon was easily able to stop the four digimon and send them back to the ocean they came from. Cupidmon gave a sigh.

"Okay so how do we get out of here?" Tagiru asked.

"I'll send you all back," Cupidmon said.

"Wait if you can send us back how come you didn't sen me back?" Yuu asked.

"Those four digi idiots were blocking my power." She answered simply.

Cupidmon pulled out a bow and arrow before shooting it out into the air in the air it seemed to turn into a vortex that sucked the humans and Shoutmon in.

* * *

The four boys ended up in Taiki's house. Shoutmon didn't seem to be with them they all assumed that Cupidmon sent him back to the digiworld. Tagiru got up and dragged Taiki to the opposite side of the room.

"Taiki-sempai I don't think we should date anymore I see you as more of an older brother then boyfriend," Tagiru said with a faint frown.

"It's okay Tagiru plus I see you as a little brother too so we shouldn't date anymore oh and tell me when you confess to Yuu okay?" Taiki agreed then asked.

Tagiru blushed lightly and glared at Taiki. The two now ex-boyfriends walked over to Yuu and Zenjirou.

"I guess I should go home," Yuu said getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you," Tagiru offered.

Yuu gave him a small and the two boys walked out.

"So Tagiru sorted out his feelings?" Zenjirou asked.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Taiki asked statistically.

Zenjirou gave him a look. Taiki rolled his eyes and gave Zenjirou a quick peck on the lips. The general watched with amusement as Zenjirou's eyes widened.

* * *

Tagiru and Yuu were walking towards Yuu's house in complete and utter silence.

"Yuu?" Tagiru tried to break the silence.

"Yeah?" Yuu asked looking at the goggle head.

"I-I love you," Tagiru said his face heating up.

That however cause Yuu to stop in his tracks.

"What about Taiki-senpai?" Yuu asked.

"We broke things off because we're more like brothers and I'm sure he likes Zenjirou-senpai," Tagiru mumbled.

"I guess we could try dating," Yuu said.

"Really?" Tagiru asked.

"Really," Yuu nodded with a smile.

The goggle head gave the blond a very unexpected kiss causing him to blush.


End file.
